


(Not) A Passing Fascination

by Mitzwrites (beyourhero)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Smut, Feelings, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Post-War, Romance, Sad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyourhero/pseuds/Mitzwrites
Summary: (Ereri/Riren post-canon)Levi tiene que vivir con las consecuencias y los recuerdos de Eren, su amor al que tanto le falló y a quien no pudo expresarle cuanto lo amaba hasta que fue muy tarde.Levi perdió la esperanza, pero tal vez la podría recuperar un año después, cuando se encuentra con una extraña carta dirigida a Hanji.





	1. Despedidas

**Author's Note:**

> Hola chicxs! Hoy les traigo mi primer fic para SNK. Estaba pensado como un OS, pero se extendería mucho, así que dejemoslo en historia corta.
> 
> ¿Qué les parece? Me encantaría escuchar sus opiniones!
> 
> Nos vemos!

Al final, las cosas no salieron como lo esperaban.

La lucha fue brutal. Uno tras otro, los soldados de ambos bandos fueron cayendo, los gritos de dolor, de furia, de desesperación retumbaban en el campo de batalla. La sangre manchaba las manos de todos, incluso de aquellos que prometieron no matar a un ser humano, acabaron igual de sucios. Algunos eran jóvenes, pero ya cargaban con las muertes de sus compañeros, y con las muertes de aquellos a quienes amaban. No podían hacer nada más que seguir adelante, y esperar a que todo terminara, apretando contra sus manos las cartas de despedida que habían intercambiando con anterioridad a la última misión que decidiría el destino de la humanidad.

_Ooo_

_—Mikasa no quiere ser líder de escuadrón en esta misión. Dijo que estaría con nosotros y le cedió su lugar a Jean._

_—Tch._

_Después de tantos altos y bajos en su "relación", las cosas habían comenzado a equilibrarse. En el campo de batalla, eran compañeros, colegas más que subordinado y subordinante. Ambos habían perdido demasiado, sacrificando parte de su vida para un bien en común. Pero en privado, siendo iguales, siendo amantes, pudieron encontrar un refugio con grietas que permitía que el calor se fugara._

_—Levi... ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando la guerra termine? —preguntó Eren, sentado en el respaldo de la cama, masajeando los hombros de Levi. Ya no era su relación como los primeros días, ya no se la pasaban encamados teniendo sexo, desfogando frustración y tristeza en movimientos rápidos y brutales que los dejaban sin aliento y deseando más. Ahora, esto era suficiente, era bueno el sentir los brazos del otro y su silenciosa presencia en las frías horas de la noche._

_—Das como un hecho que esto va a terminar pronto —respondió el Capitán, recargando su peso en el pecho de su joven pareja —. ¿Qué te hace pensar que habrá un lugar para mí cuando esto termine?_

_—No entiendo._

_—Si la guerra termina, seré un recordatorio de todo lo malo que sucedió. No sé hacer otra cosa que no sea matar, y ya estoy muy grande como para iniciar mi banda de ladrones en la ciudad subterránea, y he experimentado algo similar a la libertad como para querer regresar. Supongo que esperaré a lo que decida la capital y Hanji —._

_Ambos hombres guardaron silencio. Eren no había esperado esa respuesta. Por más que lo conociera, ilusamente esperaba algo que lo incluyera, que lo hiciese sentir parte de su futuro._

_—¿Y tú?_

_—Nadie va a querer tener cerca a un hombre que puede transformarse en titán. No hay muchos que me quieran cerca ahora, dudo que eso cambie. Supongo que van a querer matarme._

_Abruptamente, Levi se enderezo y giró su cuerpo, quedando en medio de las piernas del moreno. —No seas idiota, Eren. Aun estás bajo mi custodia, y no permitiría que te lastimaran._

_Eren sonrió tristemente. No había forma que alguien lo lastimara más que él mismo y sus pensamientos destructivos.  Atrajo a Levi hacia él, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su Capitán._

_—Sabes que no me quedan más años —susurró el joven, consciente de la maldición que cargaba sobre sus hombros —. Pensar en el futuro, ayuda un poco._

_Levi se aferró a él, y después de eso, ya no dijeron nada._

Ooo

Los titanes seguían llegando, movidos por uno de los combatientes de Marley. 

Habían llegado a una tregua hace menos de cuatro meses, acordando renunciar a los poderes titanes de los humanos cambiantes y al suero que convertía en titanes a las personas comunes. Hanji y Armin se habían esforzado por crear una cura, un antídoto que los librara de dicha maldición, sin tener que ser devorados en el intento. Lo que no contaban era que algunos soldados cambiantes eran tan débiles, que al momento de su última transformación, su cuerpo de titán explotaba con ondas de calor, siendo calcinados como humanos al instante.

Esta afrenta fue considerada un acto de guerra, y ambas poblaciones se prepararon para atacar.

Ooo

_Eren sabía que tendrían que salir en una semana a la siguiente batalla, aunque muy en su interior, él sabía que sería la última. No había visto a Levi desde la última vez que discutieron sobre qué harían después de la guerra, cuando Eren comprendió que él debía seguir su camino, porque Levi no lo contemplaba en sus ya de por sí inexistentes planes._

_Caminó hacía la oficina de Hanji, y alzó la mano para tocar. Quería consultar con ella los últimos detalles en caso de que su cuerpo sufriera lo mismo que el de algunos titanes cambiantes. Sabía que si explotaba, debía de hacerlo cerca de territorio enemigo, teniendo la posibilidad de llevarse a muchos con él. Pero, se quedó pasmado afuera de la oficina, cuando alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Levi._

_—Tú lo sabes igual que yo, cuatro ojos. Cuando la guerra termine, vamos a ser desechados y arrojados a la calle como perros viejos._

_—Puede que tengas razón, pero no será inmediato. Tenemos que reunificar las tropas, hacer acuerdos con la capital, y con Historia de nuestro lado, el impacto será menor._

— _Como sea, mi renuncia no tiene fecha de inicio, pero considérala irrevocable._

_—¿Y tu escuadrón?_

_—Si son listos, sabrán moverse a otro lado, o comandar su propio equipo._

_—¿Y Eren? ¿Ya has hablado con él?_

_—Estará bajo tu protección hasta que sepamos que no va a morir. Después de eso, él decidirá. Es joven, puede hacer lo que le venga en gana._

_Escucharlo hablar de esa manera, fue un golpe duro para Eren. Él no tenía problema en aceptar que lo amaba, que se había enamorado con el frío exterior del capitán, y tampoco dudaría en aceptar escapar con él si se lo proponía. Pero sus palabras tan vacías, le golpearon el corazón._

_Estúpidamente, creyó que Levi podía corresponderle, aunque fuera un poco._

_Regresó sobre sus pasos de manera lenta, evitando ser escuchado, y una vez fuera de rango, corrió hasta salir del castillo que era su base, y perderse un rato en el bosque._

_—Levi, sabes a qué me refiero —Hanji dijo, quitándose los lentes y tallándose el puente de la nariz con cansancio. No era un secreto lo que ellos dos eran, aunque ninguno se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, las miradas insistentes, los toque fugaces, y sus pequeñas escapadas nocturnas, los delataban._

_—No voy a amarrarlo a mí —respondió Levi —, es joven, ya me superará, pero si él sobrevive, quiero que encuentre algo o alguien que lo haga feliz, y yo no soy quien para ofrecerle eso. Mierda, ni siquiera sé que voy a hacer cuando todo termine._

_—No soy tonta, hombre. Sus ojos hablan por ustedes —, Levi se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la puerta. No estaba de punto para seguir con esta discusión —. Al menos dime algo, ¿le correspondes a Jaeger?_

_Levi asintió suavemente, y esa era toda la confirmación que la Comandante necesitaba._

Ooo

El rugido de Eren en su forma de titán, hizo que ambos bandos se detuvieran abruptamente, incluso los titanes que aun merodeaban la zona, pusieron su total atención en él, como esperando su siguiente instrucción. Sus pasos eran lentos, pero decididos, se acercaba más y más al frente opuesto, y los titanes lo seguían ciegamente. Los rugidos desbordaban, su garganta parecía seca, y todos pudieron entender que estaba agonizando. La maldita cura no había funcionado. 

—¡Eren! —Mikasa gritó, lista para sacarlo del cuerpo de titán, pero esta vez fue Hanji quien la detuvo, sosteniéndola de la cintura mientras le repetía que esta había sido su decisión. 

Levi solo pudo alzar la mano con su espada, indicando a sus soldados que esperaran. Y esperaron hasta que la onda de calor se disipara.

Ooo

_Cada que doblaba la esquina, Eren podía encontrar pequeños grupos de soldados despidiéndose, entregándose sus respectivas cartas, y a veces, hasta llorando. Veía a los nuevos reclutas, aterrados y nerviosos, aferrándose a sus compañeros. Veía a los veteranos, compartiendo tragos y brindando, porque era lo único que les quedaba por hacer. Veía a sus compañeros, a su escuadrón, a las personas que significaron mucho para él, y ahora lo veían como un extraño. Al final, había logrado que la gente que lo estimaba, acabara por odiarlo._

_Marley lo dejó mal. Física y mentalmente exhausto, tanto, que ya no podía ni siquiera él mismo reconocerse. Y, por desgracia o por fortuna, la única persona que se había quedado, era Levi._

_Mikasa lo procuraba, pero algunas veces, creía que se debía a su devoción casi ciega, y no porque en realidad quisiera hacerlo. Armin... bueno, ellos apenas si cruzaban palabra. Su hermano era un virtual desconocido para él, así que la única persona que lo seguía obligando a salir de su auto encierro, era Levi. Por lo que, cuando él no se dignó a presentarse después de la última vez que estuvieron juntos -hace casi un mes-, entendió que ya se había hartado de él, o, como había escuchado a fuera de la oficia de Hanji, quería terminar las cosas más rápidamente, y una despedida sólo lo ataría más._

_Esa noche, Eren no durmió. Se quedó en su cama dando vueltas, mirando por la pequeña ventana la manera tan brillosa en la que la luna iluminaba su habitación. Era irónico encontrar belleza en un mundo de porquería._

_La puerta de su cuarto se abrió. No tuvo que voltear a ver quién era. Los sigilosos pero seguros pasos eran ya familiares para él. Levi se quitó sus botas, sus arneses y su corbata. Se acercó a la cama, movió un poco las cobijas, y se acostó a lado de Eren, inmediatamente pegando su pecho con la espalda del joven. Sus labios rozaron su cuello, y pudo notar la manera en la que se tensaba, rígido, a punto de alejarse, pero obligando su cuerpo a permanecer inmóvil._

_—¿Qué sucede? ¿Te desperté?_

_—No estaba dormido._

_—Deberías. Salimos al amanecer._

_—¿Y apenas te dignas a venir a verme? —Su reclamo era evidente. Después de tantos años, de todo lo aprendido y vivido, era raro que Eren actuara tan impulsivamente. Pero ahí seguía, debajo de toda la negrura que cargaba a sus casi 20 años de edad, aún había un mocoso asustado por lo que le pudiera deparar el futuro —. Dime la verdad, Levi. ¿Qué soy para ti? —se giró para quedar de frente a su Capitán, quien a pesar de su cara seria, asomaba algo de sorpresa en sus ojos._

_—Estás a mi cargo, Eren. Eres parte de mi escuadrón. Eres mi compañero —, respondió Levi como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo._

_Eren se sentó, gesto que imitó Levi. Sus hombros empezaron a temblar y un extraño sonido salió de su garganta. ¿Estaba riendo? Probablemente, a la par que gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas._

_—No sé porqué esperaba más de ti —dijo Eren con la voz rota, obligándose a no quebrarse —. Después de tantos años, después de compartir tu cama por meses, y de estar juntos, creí que me verías como algo más que un simple recluta._

_—Eren -._

_—¡No! No quiero escuchar de nuevo tus pretextos. No quiero escucharte diciendo que eres mi superior y que esto es lo más que podemos tener. No quiero que me digas que estás demasiado viejo para mi. No quiero que me sigas ilusionando. Soy un estúpido por creer que algún día te llegarías a enamorar de mi como yo lo estoy de ti —. Muchacho imbécil, pensó Levi, Si tan sólo supieras cuánto tiempo te he amado._

_En ese momento, llorando con el corazón abierto, Eren parecía un muchacho nuevo e inocente. Le recordaba a Levi las veces que lo encontró gimoteando entre sueños, sufriendo por la familia que perdió, o las pesadillas que lo plagaron y las veces que se quedó con él sujetando su mano, después de rescatarlo de esa iglesia, después de que él mismo rogara porque lo mataran. Quería acercarse a él, peinar su enmarañado cabello, y susurrarle que estarían bien, pero ninguno de los dos tenía el tiempo asegurado. Si sobrevivían a la última pelea, Eren probablemente moriría en menos de un año por los efectos del Titán. Egoístamente, Levi no quería pasar por ese sufrimiento de nuevo. Pero, realistamente, sabía que daría lo que fuera por verlo feliz._

_—No puedo ofrecerte más de lo que ya te doy, Eren  —Levi dijo con calma, enredando sus manos en la cobija para evitar moverlas a acariciar a su muchacho —. No sé qué pase mañana, y no sabemos si el suero de Hanji te curó totalmente. No voy a atarte cuando aún tienes mucho que explorar._

_—¿Atarme? ¿No será que así te sientes conmigo? —no, por supuesto que no, Levi quería estar con él, protegerlo y amarlo a su imperfecta manera. Pero nunca fue bueno con las palabras, nunca fue bueno expresando lo que sentía. Dejaba que alguien más adivinara sus sentimientos o simplemente se acostumbraba a que lo tacharan de insensible. Cuando no respondió y se quedó mirando a la luna, Eren parecía haber encontrado su respuesta —. Vete, Levi. No necesito que sigas forzándote a pasar tu tiempo libre con un monstruo que te causa repulsión. No necesito que me beses más o que me abraces, y no quiero que me digas cuánto te importo. Lograste tu objetivo, me cuidaste hasta la última batalla. Tu plan no fracasó y la humanidad no se va a ir a la mierda. Vete, por favor._

_—Eren..._

_—¡Qué te largues! —la voz autoritaria del menor fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para atraer la mirada curiosa de Armin al sótano. Se asomó, cuidando de no ser visto, mientras que Levi se ponía sus botas y recogía su ropa._

_—Salimos al amanecer, Jaeger. Repórtate con Arlet. Serás parte del escuadrón de Hangi. Avisa a Mikasa para que intercambie su puesto con alguien y te acompañe, si así lo desea._

_Levi dejó la habitación. Armin se escondió, pero pudo presenciar como los ojos de Levi se veían acuosos._

_Xx_

_La mañana siguiente, Levi se encontraba en las caballerías. A pesar del olor y la suciedad, disfrutaba de ensillar a su caballo, de peinarlo y prepararlo antes de salir a combate. Se acercó al caballo, acariciando sus oreja y su largo cabello. —No mueras antes que yo, ¿de acuerdo? —susurró, dando unos últimos ajustes a su equipo._

_Sin necesidad de voltear, sintió la presencia de alguien junto detrás de él. Viendo por encima del hombro, se encontró a Eren, quien ya lucía su uniforme, y su cabello estaba peinado en su característico moño alto._

_—¿Qué? —Preguntó de mala gana, pero Eren lo sujetó del brazo con firmeza, y lo giró bruscamente. Antes de que Levi pudiera actuar, el muchacho ya lo había sujetado, con una mano en su cuello y la otra en su cintura. Lo atrajo hacia él, y presionó sus labios contra los de Levi. El Capitán reaccionó casi de inmediato, sujetando a Eren de los arneses de su uniforme. Movió sus labios, siguiendo el ritmo precipitado del menor. Quería quedarse ahí, quería arrojar a Eren al piso (aunque era insalubre), y hacerle el amor como solía hacerlo, pero no tuvo tiempo de más. Se separaron después de un rato, con los labios hinchados y las mejillas rojas, y sin decir más, Eren se dio la vuelta, tomó su caballo y se alejó a unirse a Hangi._

_Nadie podría haber adivinado que esa sería su despedida._

Ooo

El calor era asfixiante, y los gritos de dolor de los soldados del bando contrario fueron escuchados. Una nube gris se alzó, y Levi, aun con la vista en la misión, les ordenó que siguieran con el ataque. Estaban todos tan impactados por la escena, que se tardaron en responder a la orden. 

Cuando la nube se disipó, Mikasa fue la primera en acercarse al cuerpo inerte del titán. Tenía sus espadas listas para sacar a Eren del titán, pero no fue necesario. El cuerpo parecía hervir, y la cabeza, cuello y parte de la espalda parecían haber explotado. Se acercó al centro, y sólo encontró ceniza, ropas casi carbonizadas por completo, y el pie y parte de la pantorrilla de Eren, siendo devorados lentamente por el calor. Un grito se escuchó, y parecía extraño para sus oídos, pero era ella, era Mikasa quien estaba gritando, quien estaba sacando el dolor de ver lo que quedaba del cuerpo de su única familia. En ese momento, se desmoronó y lloró, lloró como no lo había hecho en años. 

Levi se acercó, presenció la escena, y sintió ganas de vomitar, pero tenía que guardar la compostura. Si ganaba, y si sobrevivía, tendría tiempo para llorarle. 

—Muévete, Mikasa, no es tiempo para llorar —, su voz era más ofensiva de la que esperaba, pero así ocultaba su dolor, debajo de capas de enojo que nadie podía adivinar.

La muchacha alzó la vista, mirándole con rabia —. Vete a la mierda, Levi.

Levi no respondió. Se alzó sobre los aires y continuó peleando, desquitando su odio contra cualquier pobre desgraciado que se le cruzara en su camino.

Ese día, la humanidad había ganado. Paradis se había alzado triunfador, pero el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, había perdido su última esperanza.

 


	2. Duelo

**Capítulo II: Duelo**

El problema con las despedidas es que te dejan vacío, con un dolor sordo en el pecho. Nunca desaparece ni se va, así que aprendes a vivir con ello, hasta que te consume, y la obscuridad termina por devorarte.

 

x-o-x-

— …Y, aunque las pérdidas son incontables, podemos estar hoy aquí, celebrando la vida de aquellos que la sacrificaron por un bien mayor —, la reina Historia hablaba frente a la audiencia, que se encontraba congregada para ver al equipo de Levi, junto con los altos mandos del Cuerpo de Exploración, mientras eran premiados por haber ayudado a Paradis a respirar libremente, sin la amenaza de los titanes.

Uno por uno, los scouts aceptaron sus medallas, sonriendo con orgullo entrelazado con tristeza, recordando a sus camaradas caídos en acción. Todos, excepto por dos hombres que no pudieron subir al estrado cuando sus nombres fueron llamados. —¿Capitán Levi Ackerman? —Historia lo llamó, pero él no se presentó. La gente comenzó a murmurar, mirándose entre ellos, tratando de encontrarlo entre el público.

Historia aclaró la garganta, y puso momentáneamente a un lado la medalla de Levi, y continuó diciendo —, la siguiente medalla lleva el nombre del hombre que dedicó los últimos cinco años de su vida a ayudarnos a luchar contra los titanes. Aún cuando las apuestas estaban en su contra, él nunca se rindió. Estoy segura de que Eren Yeager hubiera estado feliz de estar con nosotros, pero ahora él vive en nuestras memorias y nuestros corazones —. Hubo un instante de silencio. Algunos de los presentes se veían tristes, otros indiferentes, pero su equipo permaneció sin expresión alguna, traicionados por lo lloroso de sus ojos. Excepto por un miembro, Mikasa, quien se notaba furiosa. Levi debía haber aceptado la medalla de Eren, y era como si no le importase.

Hange aceptó ambas medallas, e Historia dio por concluida la ceremonia. La Legión aún tenía otra ceremonia en el lugar donde sus compañeros caídos encontraban su última morada.

 

\- - -

 

Levi se encontraba frente a una pequeña parcela de pasto, con una placa de cemento improvisada, que contaba el nombre de la persona a la que le había sido dedicado. No, no pertenecía a Eren, porque, tercamente, Levi se negó a asistir a alguna de las ceremonias hechas en su honor. Parte de él se negaba a creer que Eren, _su Eren_ , ya no estaba más con él.

—No sé si hubiese podido ser capaz de cuidar de tu hijo como él lo merecía —Levi murmuró, sus ojos fijos en las letras talladas de manera inexperta y desordenada en piedra, trabajo de Eren, claro está. Porque el cabezadura de Yeager había insistido en darle a su madre un lugar para descansar, aunque fuera simbólico, porque Eren lo necesitaba. Necesitaba mantener la memoria de Carla Yeager cerca de él.

 

Ooo

 

_Los funerales dejaban un sabor amargo en todos los presentes después de las misiones fallidas, pero cuando tú eres la razón detrás de muchas de esas muertes, es imposible no sentir un dolor desmedido en el pecho._

_Eren no pudo soportar el funeral completo, por lo que prefirió caminar alrededor del cementerio, hasta que encontró un área, algo reservada del resto de las otras tumbas, justo en la zona que había sido dedicada a los civiles que fallecieron cuando Shiganshina cayó. Una contradicción para las familias de los fallecidos, considerando lo caro que era conseguir un pequeño espacio allí. Pero, con la decisión que lo caracterizaba, Eren había decidido comprar ese pedazo de tierra._

_\- - -_

_Era raro tener que acostumbrarse a un nuevo equipo, y más cuando eran considerados de “élite” dentro de la Legión. Eran niños prácticamente, que habían pasado por mucho y sufrido aún más. Era perturbador, sí, pero eran un grupo bastante entretenido de observar. Sobre todo, en sus días libres. Aunque Levi no lo demostrara, le divertía ver a su equipo entrar al salón común, hablando de sus compras, como las nuevas botas que había conseguido Jean, o la bolsa de dulces que Sasha cargaba contra su pecho. Todos, menos Eren, quien prefería pasar su tiempo limpiando, o entrenando, o sentado en uno de los sillones situados junto a los ventanales, leyendo en el salón común. Incluso, hasta se había ofrecido a hacer experimentos con Hange durante su día libre. Y Levi se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que una noche en el comedor, cuando solo estaban ellos dos, trajo esa duda a colación._

_—Yeager, ¿por qué no estas afuera jugando con tus amigos?_

_—B-bueno, aquí es más tranquilo._

_—Y, ¿eso es todo? ¿No te interesa comprar alguna mierda nueva o algo?_

_—No, en realidad, no necesito nada, Señor._

_—De acuerdo, aún así, no te quiero ver aquí la siguiente semana. Vete de compras con tus amigos o a molestar a cadetes de la Guarnición, yo que sé. Pero si te veo aquí, tendrás que limpiar el establo por el resto del mes._

_—Sí, Señor —, Eren respondió con un poco de aprensión, pero Levi dejó por la paz el tema._

_——_

_Pero Levi debería haber sabido que enviar a un grupo de mocosos sin supervisión a la calle, solo traería más problemas, y dos semanas más tarde, lo confirmó, cuando un fúrico Eren cruzó el comedor, ignorando a sus amigos quienes trataban de detenerlo._

_Levi comenzaba a arrepentirse de no haberles ordenado limpiar el castillo completo._

_—¿Qué carajos fue eso?_

_—Ah, Capitán, buenas noches —, Armin tomó la postura de saludo de inmediato, sonrojándose —, él está molesto, eso es todo._

_—Yeager casi se pelea a golpes con un tipo de la guardia real —, interrumpió Jean —, pero logramos arrastrarlo fuera de la cantina antes de que hiciera alguna idiotez._

_—¿Y qué mierda hacían ustedes ahí?_

_—¡Fue idea de Eren, Capitán! —Connie dijo rápidamente, lo que le valió un golpe de Sasha._

_Levi miró a los miembros de su equipo, notando que alguien más faltaba_ _—, y déjenme adivinar, Ackerman amenazó a ese hombre, ¿o no? —los jóvenes asintieron en silencio, y Levi suspiró —, espero que su pequeña escena no llegue a oídos del Comandante, sino podrán irse olvidando de sus días de descanso por un largo tiempo._

_—Pero señor. -_

_—¡Nada, Kirschtein! Ustedes son un equipo, y deben protegerse entre ustedes, en el campo de batalla y en las calles. Eso incluye unirse a sus castigos. Ahora, lárguense, no quiero ver a ninguno de ustedes —, con esto, Levi los despidió, y se dirigió al cuarto de Eren._

_Antes de tocar la puerta, pudo escuchar a Mikasa hablar, pero Eren se mantenía en silencio. Levi llamó a la puerta una vez antes de abrirla_ _—. Ackerman, fuera._

_—No, Eren necesita. -_

_—Lo que Eren necesita es controlar su puto carácter, así que a menos que tengas un consejo útil para tu idiota amigo, vete de aquí —. Mikasa le lanzó una mirada de odio, que a Levi no le importó en lo más mínimo. Cuando la chica dejó el cuarto -azotando la puerta tras de ella-, Levi cruzó sus brazos, manteniendo su vista en Eren._

_—Y bien, ¿qué querías lograr, Yeager? ¿Querías golpear a un imbécil incompetente de la policía del rey? O ¿querías pelearte como una rata callejera e idiota? —Eren no dijo nada, manteniendo la cabeza baja y sus labios presionados —No tengo todo el día —Eren negó con la cabeza, haciendo que el Capitán terminara de enfadarse —. En ese caso, diles a tus amiguitos que se pueden olvidar se sus próximos días de descanso._

_—¡No puede hacer eso! —ah, conque eso finalmente provocó una reacción en Eren —. Fue mi culpa, Capitán, no suya._

_—No voy a tenerte causando problemas mientras tus amiguitos se quedan observando como imbéciles, y todo porque eres un idiota irascible que no sabe como controlarse —. Levi se dio la vuelta, pero antes de salir, Eren murmuró algo —. ¿Qué fue eso, Yeager?_

_—Ese hombre insultó a mi madre._

_—La mía ha sido insultada tantas veces, y no me ves barriendo el piso con ellos._

_—Él dijo que yo era un monstruo, y que seguramente, ella también lo era —, Eren apretó sus puños, tratando de mantenerse calmado frente a su superior —. Y eso es una jodida mentira. Mi mamá era una buena mujer, que no merece ser arrastrada a la mierda que me tocó vivir._

_Levi se sobó el puente de la nariz, respirando hondo, y recargándose contra la pared. Aunque su rostro mantenía la misma expresión desinteresada, sus ojos se suavizaron levemente_ _—. Eren, si sabes el tipo de persona que era tu madre, entonces ¿cuál es el problema?_

_—Yo quería hacer algo por ella —Eren respondió —, quería comprar un pequeño pedazo de tierra en el cementerio, y ponerle una placa o algo que llevara su nombre. Aunque sea solo representativo, quería darle ese lugar. He ahorrado dinero, por eso fui a la cantina, donde el idiota militar se la pasa todo el día. Y cuando me reconoció, dijo que yo no podía pagar por ello, y aunque pudiera, no aceptaría poner el nombre de la madre de un monstro entre los demás ciudadanos —. En este punto, Eren estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar, limpiándose los ojos con la manga de su camisa._

_—Eso no cambia tu imprudencia. ¿Y si ese cabrón te hubiese reportado? Ambos sabemos que tu situación es “especial”, y no podemos tomar riesgos, ni tenerte actuando bruscamente._

_—Lo sé, Señor._

_Levi consideró sus opciones por un momento, alejándose de la pared y dirigiéndose a la puerta —. Descansa, Eren. Como algo o ve al baño, no me interesa que hagas, solo compórtate. Lidiaremos con esto en la mañana._

_El Capitán regresó a su oficina. El bueno para nada de la guardia real podría no haber escuchado a Eren, pero ese imbécil no era problema para Levi._

_\- - -_

_Un mes después, Eren había decidido acompañar de nuevo a sus amigos al pueblo -después de mucha insistencia por parte de Armin y Sasha-. Después del regaño del Comandante Erwin, no supo nada del oficial al que casi golpea, por lo que creía que no había levantado ningún reporte en su contra._

_Se reunió con su equipo a la hora de desayunar, pero al mirar a la mesa de los oficiales, notó que el lugar de Levi estaba vacío. Eren sabía que los preparativos para la siguiente expedición consumían el tiempo del Capitán, el trabajo aumentaba junto con los entrenamientos con su equipo, haciendo que incluso las ojeras bajo los ojos de Levi, fueran más prominentes._

_Antes de ir con sus amigos, fue a la cocina a preparar un poco de té negro como a Levi le gustaba. También, tomó algo de pan, y le untó mantequilla. Con el desayuno improvisado, Eren caminó a la oficina de Levi, con cuidado de no dejar caer ni una migaja al piso._

_Una vez fuera, se encontró con la puerta emparejada, así que la empujó suavemente, tratando de no interrumpir a Levi —. Capitán Levi, ¿puedo entrar?_

_—Ya estás prácticamente dentro, Yeager —, Levi respondió sin apartar la vista de los documentos que leía —. ¿Qué necesitas?_

_—Ah, sí, le traje té y algo de comer —, Levi finalmente alzó la mirada, y suspiró. Había estado tan inmerso en su trabajo, que se había perdido el desayuno. Y con Blouse cerca, dudaba que hubiese algo mejor para comer._

_Levi se puso de pie, y estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza, girando el cuello y los hombros para descansar sus rígidos músculos. También, indicó a Eren que dejara el té y el plato de pan en el escritorio, y que tomara asiento, viendo el nerviosismo con el que Eren realizaba lo que le había pedido._

_Eren notó lo cansado que lucía Levi. Su apariencia siempre era impecable, y lista para el combate, pero había pequeños cambios, como su corbata faltante, o su chaqueta, que estaba colgada detrás de la puerta, demás de lo ligeramente despeinado que lucía su cabello, eso ya era suficiente señal de su cansancio._

_Después de un momento de silencio, en el que Levi tomó la mitad de su té, y comió pedazos del pan, tomó un documento, y se lo entregó a Eren —. Léelo._

_Con curiosidad, Eren comenzó a leerlo, pero su expresión se tornó en una de decepción. Aunque, al mirar a Levi, sonrió ligeramente —. Ah, compró el pedazo de tierra más verde y bonito del cementerio. Es caro, pero supongo que hicieron una excepción por tratarse de usted._

_—Yo que voy a saber, Yeager. Evito los cementerios salvo que haya algún funeral o ceremonia. No son mi lugar favorito —, Eren asintió, aunque lucía cabizbajo._

_—También perdí a la mía —, de la nada, Levi dijo, ganándose una mirada de confusión por parte del joven de ojos verdes —. A mi madre. La perdí cuando era más joven que tú. La Ciudad Subterránea está llena de mierda y podredumbre, pero allí abajo, ella hizo lo mejor para criar a un mocoso ella sola en medio de un jodido burdel. No puedo recordar su rostro tan bien como quisiera, pero recuerdo la manera en la que me cuidaba. Ella era una amable mujer, y una buena madre._

_No era la primera vez que Levi hablaba tan abiertamente con Eren, pero hasta ese momento, jamás había compartido información tan personal acerca de su pasado. Era como un privilegio el haberse ganado la confianza del mayor._

_—No soy como tú, Eren —, Levi continuó, aclarando la garganta —, yo no necesito nada para recordarla. Sé que ella fue libre en el momento en que murió, y que voló muy alto y muy lejos como un gorrión, y eso es más que suficiente para mí. Pero tu quieres recordar a tu madre a tu manera, y no te voy a quitar la intención. Los dioses saben que ella merece un jodido monumento por haber lidiado como un chiquillo terco y malhumorado como tú._

_En lugar de reír, Eren miraba a Levi con los ojos grandes en sorpresa —. No entiendo, Señor._

_—Qué novedad —, murmuró Levi —. Es tuya, Eren, el pedazo de tierra. Lo compré para que el cabrón a cargo no tuviese pretexto para negártela._

_—¡Pero es caro!_

_—Lo sé._

_—¡No puedo dejarle hacer eso! —Eren se puso de pie abruptamente, casi tirando la silla en el proceso._

_—¡Oye, idiota! Cálmate, ¿sí? No tienes elección en esto._

_—Entonces, déjeme pagarle lo que pagó._

_—No necesito el dinero._

_—P-pero. -_

_—Con un carajo, cierra la maldita boca de una vez antes de que cambie de opinión._

_Eren presionó sus labios, asintiendo. No podía creer que Levi había hecho algo así por él. Eren quería devolverle el favor de alguna manera, en gratitud por hacer tal cosa para ayudarlo. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando una idea se plantó en su mente —. ¡Permítame ayudarle con el papeleo!_

_—Eren…_

_—No, Capitán, escúcheme, que esta es una gran idea. Usted tiene un montó de cosas por hacer, documentos que leer, cartas que enviar y papeles para firmar, y yo puedo ayudarle con eso. Hasta puede que consiga dormir un par de horas extra al día._

_Levi mantuvo su mirada fría, pero Eren comenzaba a conocerlo, pudiendo notar algunos manierismos, como la manera en la que se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia otro lado cuando consideraba algo._

_—Esta mierda es aburrida._

_—Lo sé, Señor._

_—Y si te equivocas, no dudaré en cortarte el trasero._

_—Ah, sí, Señor._

_—Aún tienes que hacer la placa para su tumba tú mismo, o lo que quieras colocar en ese lugar._

_—¡Puedo hacerlo! En mis días libres y antes del desayuno, y puedo venir a su oficina después de entrenar y de cenar._

_Y ahí estaba, esa mirada decidida que contenía un brillo que Levi solo había encontrado en ojos de color aguamarina, y que más de una vez, habían distraído al pelinegro a la mitad de alguna oración. —Mocoso terco —, Levi susurró, y Eren soltó una pequeña risita —, mueve esa silla al escritorio. Tenemos trabajo que hacer._

x-o-x

 

—Espero que pueda perdonarme por no haberlo protegido como era mi misión —Levi continúo hablando —, y por todas las veces en que le fallé, y por no haberle dicho lo que sentía por él —. Una solitaria lágrima escurrió por su mejilla, desapareciendo rápido a causa de la fría brisa de la tarde —. Eren creía que usted podía escucharlo cada vez que venía aquí a contarle sus problemas, así que, se lo ruego, si me está escuchando en este momento, hágale saber lo mucho que lo amé, y que aún lo amo —. Un nudo en la garganta le impidió seguir hablando, por lo que colocó un ramo de rosas blancas que había traído con él, cuidando de no dañar el pequeño puñado de flores azules que alguien había dejado antes de él.

 

\- - -

 

La base de la Legión de Reconocimiento estaba bastante silenciosa cuando Levi regresó después del anochecer. Podía escuchar ruido en el comedor, murmullos y plática a voz baja entre los soldados, pero Levi no se sentía de humor de unírseles. No tenía hambre, y sabia que su mal humor sólo acabaría de molestar el ya de por sí lúgubre ánimo de sus hombres. Prefirió retirarse a su habitación. No sabía cuanto más soportaría esa presión en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar del todo.

Pero, sus planes se vieron frustrados al cruzar el salón común, encontrado a su equipo reunidos allí.

—Capitán —Armin se puso de pie, saludándolo como de costumbre —. Buenas noches, Señor.

—Deja las formalidades, Arlet —, respondió molesto Levi.

—No estuviste durante la ceremonia —, una voz monótona y fría, tanto como la suya, pero perteneciente a una mujer, habló detrás de él. Detectó ira en esas simples palabras, por lo que Levi no necesitó voltear a ver quién le hablaba —. Debías haber estado allí y recoger su medalla. ¡Eso es lo que Eren hubiese querido que hicieras!

—Eren murió, Ackerman —, murmuró Levi en respuesta, sin molestarse en ocultar su enojo —, deja de pensar que puedes tomar decisiones en lugar de alguien que ya no está.

Un repentino golpe le hizo perder el equilibrio, causando que cayera al piso. Cuando pudo enfocar bien su vista, se topó con la mirada llena de odio de Mikasa, parecía lista para matar a su presa. Jean se movió rápido, pero Levi alzó su mano, señalándole que esperara. El resto del equipo se miraba entre ellos, pero ya estaban en posición, listos para detenerlos en caso de que las cosas se salieran de control.

—¡Eres un bastardo desalmado! —Mikasa sujetó su camisa entre sus puños, acercando intimidantemente su rostro al de Levi —, se suponía que debías protegerlo, ¡y lo dejaste morir!

—Fue su puta decisión, Mikasa, no mía —, su respuesta encolerizó a la joven de ojos negros, quien, sin pensarlo, acertó un golpe en su mejilla izquierda.

—¡Insensible hijo de puta! —otro golpe —, ¿Tan siquiera te importaba Eren en lo más mínimo? —un golpe más —, la escoria como tú no sabe amar, no merece ser amada —, y uno más —, ¡Pero él lo hacía! Él te amaba tanto, ¡y tu no mereces ni una pizca de él!

Sus palabras dolían más de lo que sus puños podrían hacerle. Pero Levi decidió quedarse quieto, dejando que Mikasa sacara su ira y resentimiento en él. De alguna manera, parecía un castigo apropiado por ser un arrogante idiota que nunca le confesó a Eren cuanto lo amó en vida.

La conmoción atrajo la atención de los demás soldados, incluso la de Hange, quien inmediatamente separó a Mikasa de Levi.

Connie y Armin se apresuraron a ayudar a Levi a ponerse de pie, pero él rechazó su ayuda, mientras que Jean confortaba a Mikasa, abrazándola mientras ella lloraba en su pecho.

—¡Todo el mundo, fuera de aquí! —, la voz de Hange silenció los murmuros de sorpresa de los soldados, quienes se apresuraron a regresar a sus actividades, dejando al equipo de Levi y a Hange solos —. ¡No voy a tolerar este comportamiento, Mikasa! Sé que estás lastimada, pero todos los estamos. No es la primera vez que le faltas al respeto y atacas a tu Capitán, por lo que. -

—Hange, detente —, Levi dijo débilmente, sabiendo que las medidas disciplinarios de su Comandante, no serían de real ayuda. Vaya escena la que había montado, y qué decir de su aspecto, con pequeñas cortadas y moretones que empezaban a brotar en su pálida piel. Pero Levi lo ignoró, e incluso, aceptó el dolor que sintió. El Capitán miró sus ropas, y frunció el ceño, irritado al notar las arrugas y las gotas de sangre que la manchaban.

—Ve a la enfermería, Levi, te veo en un momento —, Hange sugirió, pero Levi negó con la cabeza, volteando a mirar a Mikasa.

—Si quieres un costal humano para golpear, bien, lo tienes aquí —, Levi dijo, observando la expresión de la joven —, pero no te atrevas a decir que no me importa, por que lo hago. Y eso duele. Duele de una manera tan jodida que no pensé llegué a sentir antes. Pero soy un viejo, Mikasa, y no me importa si me odias por parecer un cerdo sin corazón. Tuve que aprender a soportar el dolor y a lamentarme en privado, lejos de las miradas de lástima de los demás. Se agradecida por todos los hombros que tienes para llorar tanto como lo necesites.

La mirada afilada de Mikasa le dio a Levi una respuesta, “mentiroso de mierda”, debías estar pensando, pero no era su obligación probarle nada a la joven soldado. La única persona cuya opinión realmente importaba, ya no estaba a su lado.

Levi dejó el salón común en pasos rápidos, pero sus palabras lo siguieron hasta su habitación. ¿Pensaba Eren lo mismo de él? ¿En verdad creía que Levi no se preocupaba por él? Probablemente lo hacía, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo ahora. La pena y la culpa no desaparecerían, y aunque Levi sabía que lo intentó, él nunca fue bueno lidiando con sentimientos. Pero se esforzó, claro que lo hizo, una y mil veces, todo para demostrarle a Eren lo mucho que él significaba para él.

Pero, quizás, las buenas intenciones no son suficientes.

Una vez en su oficina, Levi aventó su corbata y abrigo al piso. Caminó de un lado al otro, pasando bruscamente sus dedos por sus negros cabellos, y en un momento de desesperación, golpeó la pared, una, dos, tres veces, y más, las necesarias hasta que su puño sangró y estaba entumecido, hasta que por fin Levi dejó de sentir algo, con excepción de las lágrimas que caían como lluvia de sus ojos. Y entonces, se permitió llorar, lastimosamente, de manera cruda y ruidosa, ignorando si podía ser escuchado desde el otro lado de la puerta. Levi lloró hasta sentirse vacío.

Y aún así, la presión en su pecho no se aminoró. Levi tomó una botella de vodka del gabinete, y le dio un largo trago, ignorando el ardor del líquido ámbar al pasar por su garganta. Y él bebió hasta casi terminar con la botella, hasta que el sol del nuevo día se asomaba lagañoso en el cielo.

Y cuando finalmente cayó rendido, Levi soñó con ojos del color del océano que lo miraban con amor, y con piel besada por el sol, cálida y suave al tocarla, y con labios rosas, que lo besaban hasta robarle el aliento, y que le repetían lo mucho que lo amaban, como un secreto contra su oído.


End file.
